1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device to form a spiral slit in the exterior casing of a hot dog and more specifically to an adjustable spiral slitter for hot dogs which includes a pair of generally semi-cylindrical or semi-circular members hingedly connected at one end and adjustably connected at the other end with the adjustably connected ends being separable to enable the semi-circular members to be pivoted between an open and closed position. One of the semi-circular members includes a serrated blade mounted therein with the serrated edge of the blade being oriented in an inclined relation to the center axis of the semi-circular members when they are in closed position. The semi-circular members, when in closed position, form an annular member with the blade edge generally paralleling and spaced laterally from a diameter of the annular member extending between the pivotal connection and the adjustable connection between the two semi-circular members. The size of the interior of the annular member is adjustable by moving the adjustably connected ends to different adjusted positions to enable a hot dog having different circumferential sizes to be inserted through the slitter and rotated simultaneously with the serrated edge of the blade forming a spiral slit in the peripheral casing or surface of the hot dog with the slit extending partially into the ground meat within the hot dog casing. The hot dog can then be cooked in various conventional manners in a pot, pan or grill with the slit enhancing the cooking operation by eliminating the tendency of the hot dog to curl, enhancing the flavor and appearance of the hot dog and enabling the hot dog to be more easily inserted into a hot dog roll or bun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various products have been provided to condition food products for cooking. Such devices include various structures for forming slits or indentations in the external surfaces of various meat products to tenderize such products. Such devices also include annular members to remove corn kernels from a cob and devices for forming a circular slit in a cable for removing a sheath. The following U.S. patents relate to developments in the above-mentioned prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos.
240,556 PA1 2,050,768 PA1 4,114,266 PA1 4,587,731 PA1 4,689,882 PA1 4,799,406
None of the above listed prior art discloses the combination of a pair of pivotally connected semi-cylindrical or semi-circular components having an angled blade therein with the free ends of the pivotal components being detachably connected to enable them to be opened and adjusted with a hot dog being inserted therethrough in order to form a spiral slit in the peripheral casing of the hot dog.